Ship Day 2019
by midnightread
Summary: A set of 10 short stories for ship day 2019.
1. Fire

**Sorry this is late, I was meant to post yesterday but had a busy day dress shopping for a wedding dress and was exhausted by the time I got home. So this is for the ship day 2019 and I've taken the prompts for the day and written a short drabble for each. Hopefully they will all be up for the end of the day, they're all pretty much written I just need to type them up.**

**Anyway, this is for the first prompt, Fire, hope you like it. **

"Look I said I was sorry," Jack said meekly, "And I meant it. Things just sort of got a little out of control." He had his back to Sam but could feel her glaring at the back of his head.

"With all due respect sir," Sam snapped in response, "This was more than a little out of control." There was a sigh and then Sam said, "Can I have another teeny tiny towel please sir?"

Jack unsuccessfully tried to smoother a laugh as he picked up another towel from the pile beside the bags.

"Don't look," Sam warned him. A hastily added, "Sir," followed up her warning.

"Wouldn't dare," Jack said as he blindly held the towel out behind him. He felt Sam take it from him and went back to twiddling his thumbs.

There was a lot of huffing going on behind him and Jack couldn't help but think back to the event that had landed them in this situation.

The four team members had been sitting around a cook fire on their latest planet and Daniel had been talking up a storm to the locals, as per usual. Everything had gotten a little out of hand when Daniel had grabbed a slightly smouldering stick from the fire to draw with, and had dislodged the rest of the flaming sticks, which in turn had sent them tumbling towards the group.

Everyone had tried to get out of the way, and most had managed it, but in the panic Sam had been knocked back over and had ended up sprawled in the burning pile.

She'd reacted quickly and rolled away, but unfortunately her trousers and jacket had caught and her clothes were burning. Without really thinking about it Jack grabbed one of the pots of water that were sat around for people to drink from, and emptied the contents all over Sam.

A dripping wet Sam was something Jack had pictured before, although if anyone had asked him about it he would have denied it to his dying breath, but the wet woman in front of him was very real and wasn't something he'd be able to forget any time soon.

"All done sir," Sam voice said, breaking Jack out of his thoughts.

"Everything ok?" he asked her, "No burns or anything?"

"Nope," Sam answered, "All good sir, which I suppose I have you to thank for."

"No worries Carter," Jack said, turning to face her with a smile, "I'll always be here to pull you out of the fire, or I suppose in this case it's put the fire out."

Sam smiled back at him. As she walked past him, heading back towards the rest of the team, Jack could swear he heard her mutter, in a softly, vaguely flirty voice, "Oh I don't think I need you to put out all the fires, some of them will burn forever."


	2. Cake

**Prompt 2 - Cake**

Sam's tray thumped onto the table and she sat down with a huff.

"What's up Carter?" Jack asked her as she started to stab angrily at the food in front of her with her fork.

"There weren't any jello's left," she said grumpily, "Or any other form of sweet for that matter." she continued stabbing at her food.

"Are you ok Carter?" Jack said lightly, it didn't take a genius to realise that something had upset his Colonel.

"Absolutely fine sir," Sam replied quickly.

"You know you're not really meant to lie to your superior officer Carter," Jack said, "And going by the way you're currently attempting to kill an already dead chicken I know something is bothering you, other than just a lack of sugary treats."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, continuing to stab at her lunch, before she sighed. "Have you ever had one of those days where nothing seems to be going right?" she asked, "And where the one thing you were looking forward to also doesn't pan out?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and if I remember correctly it sucked." He was rewarded with a small smile from Sam. "So what's going wrong with today in particular?"

Sam shrugged. "Pretty much everything sir."

"You're working with Felger at the moment aren't you?" he asked, trying to remember everything that was going on in the mountain that day.

Sam pulled a face and nodded.

"What's he done?" Jack asked. When Sam just shrugged Jack pushed slightly with a drawn out, "Carter."

"He's just being a bit of a nuisance," Sam admitted quietly, "He's trying to flirt with me rather than working."

Jack felt a stab of jealousy. He envied Felger to some degree. As a civilian scientist he was able to flirt with Sam, which was something Jack would have loved to be able to do, but if he opened that door then the both of them would end up in a lot of trouble.

"And he's awful at it," Sam continued to say, "The whole situation is just awkward as hell."

Jack was about to say something in response when Walter appeared at his side, seemingly appearing from thin air. "Sorry to disturb you, General, Colonel," he said to the pair, "But you are needed at the gate sir, SG16 are reporting in."

Jack nodded his understanding and got to his feet. "Chin up Carter," he said, "I have a feeling today will get better if you give it a chance."

Sam smiled at him and continued to eat, not stabbing at her food quiet as much as she had been, as Jack followed Walter from the room.

An hour and a half later Sam was sitting in the lab where she and Felger were working. She was attempting to keep everyone on target but Felger kept making is particularly difficult. Just as she had started to imagine stabbing him with a pair of scissors, nowhere vital just through the hand, there was a knock at the door that interrupted her thoughts. Walter came in and said, "Colonel Carter, General O'Neill is requesting your presence immediately."

"Understood Walter," Sam replied. She put down what she was doing and, after making sure that Felger know what had to be done, she headed out of the lab and towards Jack's office.

Sam knocked on the office door and Jack's voice came from inside telling her to enter. Sam opened the door and stepped inside and asked, "What can I do for you sir?" as she shut the door behind her.

Jack had his back to her as she entered but as he heard the door click shut he turned to face her, a massive smile on his face and a slice of chocolate cake in his hands.

"Take a load off," he instructed, thrusting his chin to gesture at the chair opposite his.

As Sam sat down he placed the cake on the table between them. He then sat down as well and produced two forks. Handing one to Sam and keeping the other to himself he said, "I know it's not jello but it is sugary so I thought you might like to share it with me."

"Thank you sir," Sam said, beaming at him, "But where on Earth did you get it from? In the mess they said they had absolutely nothing sugary left."

"Perks of being a General," Jack said with a wink, "They always keep a slice handy for me. I think it's Walter's doing. I'm sure I get cranky when I don't have my sugar fix." He paused and then said, "And I can't have my favourite scientist going without sugar either, so I thought I'd share my afternoon snack."

Sam laughed and the two of them started eating the cake, sharing little smiles, and even at one point a quiet giggle, as they shared the slice of cake.


	3. Compliment

**Prompt 3 - Compliment**

"Thank you General," Daniel said, "We'll see you tomorrow evening."

"See you then Doctor Jackson," Hammonds reply came over the radio, "Over and out."

The wormhole shut down and Daniel sighed. He made his way back to the camp SG1 had set up and made a bee line for Teal'c, who was standing of to one side of the camp.

"Hammond's given us an extra day," Daniel informed him quietly, "I told him that we'd found some really interesting finds and that I'd appreciate if we could have an extra day to look at them."

"What happens when we return tomorrow and you don't have any of these find DanielJackson?" Teal'c questioned.

Daniel shrugged. "I have found some pretty interesting stuff so I think he'll be satisfied."

"Hopefully O'Neill and MajorCarter will have returned to their normal selves by our return," Teal'c then said.

Daniel nodded and looked over at the two of them.

They had arrived on the planet the morning before, to have a look at some ruins that the MALP had found when it had been sent through the wormhole. They'd had a good few hours first thing, with Daniel diving right in while the others set up their camp. The visit was only meant to have lasted two days, they had been due home that evening, but then something had happened that had meant that Daniel had felt the need to request an extension to their time here from General Hammond.

Sam and Jack had both drunk from a nearby stream and now they weren't acting quite themselves, and Daniel didn't want to have to expose them to the SGC unless he absolutely had to, because they were suddenly being very complimentary of each other, and some of what they were saying, and doing, would have raised and awful lot of eyebrows at home, and might have ended in one or both of them getting a court martial.

Daniel left Teal'c and wandered over to the pair.

"How's it going guys?" he asked, crouching down in front of them.

"We're good," Jack told him happily, "I was just telling Carter how beautiful she looks today."

"That's nice Jack," Daniel said humouring him, "How about you Sam?"

Sam nodded happily but she didn't take her eyes off of Jack's face to look at Daniel. Jack then turned his full attention back to Sam and away from Daniel.

"Right," Daniel said, getting to his feet, "I'll just leave you to whatever it is you two are doing. Just try not to do anything either of you will regret."

He got no answer as he headed back to join Teal'c. "Can you keep an eye on them?" he asked, "While I do what we actually came here for?"

"Of course," Teal'c replied, "Radio if you are in need of assistance."

Daniel nodded and made his way over to the ruins that were a little way away from their camp.

Teal'c moved slightly closer to the pair, he didn't want to intrude on their privacy, in their addled state it was hardly fair on them for someone to eavesdrop on them, but Teal'c was curious. They had been dancing around a clear attraction to each other for as long as he had known them and he was curious what they would say now that all their inhibitions were considerably lower than usual.

"You know what," Jack said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think you're beautiful," Jack said.

"Thank you," Sam said, "You're not so bad yourself."

"I didn't think men could be beautiful," Jack teased, "I think I prefer handsome."

Sam laughed. "Well you're very handsome."

Jack laughed. "Why thank you good lady," he said, touching the peak of his cap as he spoke.

Sam laughed again.

"Do you want to know something else?" Jack then asked.

"I like to know things," Sam replied eagerly.

"I know we've been dancing around it for a long time," Jack said hesitantly, "But I want you to know that I still have feelings for you."

Teal'c got to his feet, to try and stop this from going any further, but couldn't get to them before Sam spoke. "I still have feelings for you too Jack, and I think I always will."

They stared at each other for a long moment and Teal'c debated calling Daniel back, he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do in this situation, but before he could make a decision Jack had lent in to Sam and was kissing her soundly on the lips.

"DoctorJackson," Teal'c said in the radio, "You might want to get back here."

"On my way," came Daniel's quick response.

He arrived quickly and then stood open mouthed watching as Sam and Jack kissed.

"We've got to stop them before the do anything more serious," Daniel stated.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Neither moved however just stood staring in shook at their friends.

"Aw crap," Daniel muttered, "This is going to be so awkward when they come back to their senses."


	4. Unintentional

**Prompt 4 - Unintentional**

**This may be slightly ooc but it's fun. **

"I'm sorry," Jack said hastily, taking a step away from Sam.

Daniel was stood off to one side, his mouth hanging open in shock. Teal'c was stood slightly behind him, showing no outward signs of surprise other than a slightly raised eyebrow. Sam was also standing in shock, and she was blushing a deep red.

"It was an accident," Jack assured the group. He looked at Sam. "You know I would never intentionally do something like that to you Carter."

She nodded her understanding. "You grabbed her…" Daniel paused mid explosion and then continued in a more moderated voice, "You grabbed her breasts Jack. You can't just shrug that off."

Sam's blush deepened and Sam stood flaming from the top of her head down to her chest. Jack also flushed slightly. "It's not a big deal Daniel," Jack muttered, "I tripped and Carter just happened to be there to…" he stopped talking, fumbling with his words.

"Break your fall," Teal'c finished for him.

"Yes, thank you Teal'c."

"No that that's all sorted," Sam said, still red but not as bright as she had been before, "Shall we get back to work?"

Daniel, who was now smirking slightly, led Teal'c away.

"I really am sorry Carter," Jack said as Sam made to follow after them.

Sam paused for a moment and then her shoulders straightened and she looked Jack full in the face. "Oh don't be too apologetic," she suggested softly, "I think you enjoyed that just as much as I did."

Her head still held high Sam followed Daniel and Teal'c with a slight smirk on her face. She left Jack staring after her, a dumbfounded look on his face.


	5. I can fix that

**Prompt 5 - "I can fix that." **

**A slight AU for the episode Chimera.**

Sam was confused, and a little heart broken. She'd honestly thought there was a future for her and Pete but then he'd pulled his little stunt and had almost gotten himself, and her team, killed when he'd stuck his nose into something he'd had no business being anywhere near.

She sighed and let her head fall against her work bench with a thud. She pulled her head back slightly and let it drop with another thud. "Stupid," thud, "Bloody," thud, "Idiot." This time there was no thud however because someone had put their hand between Sam head and the desk, and had cushioned the fall.

"Hey now," Jack said softly as he gently used his hand to push Sam's head away from the bench, "We can't have the smartest person here damaging their big brain can we now."

Sam was now sitting straight up and Jack's hand lingered for a fraction longer than it really ought to have done, before he let it drop back to his side.

"Some brain," Sam muttered angrily, "Clearly something up there is defective, why else would I have thought I could have a meaningful relationship with anyone unless something wasn't working right up there." She felt as tears began to fill her eyes.

She tried to blink them away but Jack obviously noticed them as he said, his voice soft and low, "Hey don't cry, it'll be ok, I promise."

Sam continued to try and blink the tears away but she didn't have much luck and a few spilled over and began to run down her cheeks.

"Oh Sam," Jack said, tenderly reaching up and brushing the tears away with the pad of his thumb, "Everyone is fine, there's no permanent damage, and Hammond has said you can tell Pete the truth if you want, he's got him clearance."

Keeping her movements small, Sam didn't want to lose the feeling of Jack's hand on her face, she shook her head. "I know everyone is fine," she said in a low hesitant voice, "But it could have easily gone the other way." Jack wiped away anther tear as it fell. "I can't believe I ever thought I had a future with Pete," Sam continued. Jack tried to hide the hurt in his eyes at the mention of the cop but Sam saw it and felt guiltier, and felt as her heart shattered.

"I mean, clearly he didn't trust me, otherwise he never would have followed me. I can't believe I was so stupid." She made to bang her head against the bench again but Jack's strong hand stopped her.

"And now I have a headache and I hurt you," Sam said, her voice becoming so soft that Jack could barely hear what she was saying, "You're always here for me and I threw it in your face. I thought things had changed, that we'd both moved on, but I saw the way you looked just now. I hurt you by dating Pete and I can't believe that I ever thought he could compare to you."

Jack wanted to stop her, what she was saying could get them before in a lot of trouble, but he couldn't bring himself to actually tell her to stop. As much as he'd tried to lock them away and bury them, he had feelings for the woman in front of him and he wasn't sure he could keep them in anymore.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said, "I never meant to hurt you. I really hope I haven't hurt you as much as this has hurt me, it feels like my heart is in a thousand pieces in my chest."

More tears sprang from Sam's eyes at her admission, and she tried to look away from Jack. Jack wouldn't let her however. Glancing briefly over his shoulder he saw that the door to Sam's lab was shut. He took a step closer to Sam, crowding her slightly, and placed a hand on each cheek.

"My heart will keep going," he assured her softly, searching her face for any sign that she was uncomfortable. When he saw that she wasn't he continued. "As for your heart, I think I can fix that."

Without giving himself time to second guess himself, Jack leant in and gently pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam stayed frozen for a moment before she responded whole heartedly, her hands coming up and pulling Jack closer as she kissed him back.


	6. Use your imagination

**Prompt 6 - "Use your imagination."**

Daniel was drunk, so much so he was happily singing some obscure song to himself.

"What are you singing Danny-boy?" Jack asked him. Jack was nursing his own beer, as was Sam, while Teal'c was drinking a soda. Neither Sam nor Jack however were anywhere near as drunk as the archaeologist was.

"It's a drinking song from Abydos," Daniel slurred, gesturing wildly with his bottle of beer. He started singing again and then stopped, a look of concentration on his face.

Jack and Sam shared a look. "Daniel," Sam pressed lightly.

"Huh?" Daniel asked, "Oh yeah." He took another drink of his beer. "I was just thinking about the last time I sung that song."

"Oh?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly, "I got a tattoo."

Jack choked on his drink and Sam pounded him on the back as he asked weakly, "You got a what?"

"A tattoo," Daniel informed him, "Do you want to see it?"

He started to get to his feet and put his hand on his belt.

"We're ok," Jack assured him, reaching out and pulling Daniel back onto the seat.

Daniel landed with a thump, sloshing his beer slightly. "We all know Teal'c has a tattoo," he then said, pointing at Teal'c's head, "Do either of you have tattoos?" He looked at Sam and Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Never had the desire to get stabbed over and over with a needle."

"Well we all know how you feel about needles sir," Sam teased, "As do most of the infirmary staff."

Jack glared at Sam but was soon smiling in response to her cheeky grin.

"How about you Carter?" Jack then asked, "Any tats we should know about?"

Sam didn't answer but a blush began to spread across her checks.

Jack pounced on that. "I'll take it from the colour you're going that you do," he mused, "But I'm not sure where it is. I mean we have seen an awful lot of you over the years, especially where you took off most of your clothes after your little drink experiment, and I don't remember seeing anything." Jack paused and look Sam full in the face. "I wonder where it could be?"

Sam's blush deepened and Daniel jumped onto the end of what Jack had been saying, while Teal'c calmly observed from his chair.

"I wonder what it is," Daniel said before he hiccupped and burped at the same time.

"Right, I'm cutting you off," Jack announced, taking Daniel's half empty bottle from him.

Daniel tried to make a grab for it but his coordination was awful and he ended up on a heap on the floor.

Sam, who was still bright red, burst out laughing. She then hiccupped as well and frowned slightly.

"And I think that tells us that's enough for everyone," Jack said, "I'd say we should all call it a night."

"I agree O'Neill," Teal'c said with a nod, "I shall take DanielJackson home. I believe MajorCarter will need a cab."

Jack nodded. "I'll call one once we've cleared up," he said, "But I think the good doctor should probably leave now."

"I'm fine," Daniel slurred, attempting to get from his feet and failing.

Teal'c moved to him and easily got him up, and then supported him so that he wouldn't fall down again.

"I still want to know about your elusive tattoo is Sam," he said pointing a wobbly finger at her.

"Oh just use your imagination," Sam snapped in response.

Daniel started giggling. "You can't say that with Jack in the room silly," he said, "He's got a dirty imagination."

Sam blushed again while Jack glared at Daniel. "Time for you to go."

"Bye bye," Daniel half shouted as Teal'c half carried him out of the house.

Once the door was shut behind them Jack turned to Sam.

"That was mean," Sam stated, "Daniel would have dropped it if you hadn't gotten involved."

Jack shrugged. He then moved closer to her, crowding her against the wall. "Well Daniel was wrong about one thing," he whispered, his face inches from her, "Even if my imagination is a little dirty I don't have to use it in this case."

Sam laughed and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around her and started up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"Don't we need to tidy up?" Sam asked.

"We can do that in the morning," Jack said as he kissed her neck, "Right now I want to see your tattoo again."

Sam laughed again. "I don't think Daniel would really believe you've got a little star cluster on your inner thigh."

"And he's never going to see it," Sam informed him, "Only you and me get to see it."

Jack smiled and the two of them fell onto the bed together.


	7. Don't you you think it's a bit much?

**Prompt 7 - "Don't you think it's a bit... much?"**

"How's it going in there Sam?" Daniel asked.

He, Jack and, Teal'c were all sat in the centre of the tent the villagers had set aside for them for the duration of their visit, waiting on Sam. All of them found this vaguely similar to their visit to Simarka but here it seemed that the woman were treated the same as the men, which was a big bonus in their minds.

It wasn't only Sam that was getting dressed up either, the villagers had also presented Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c with garments for them to wear for the welcoming feast that evening. They'd each been given some soft cotton trousers and even softer shirts. The trousers were a plain brown and were held up with a simple rope belt. The shirts were slightly fancier with delicate embroidery covering the fabric.

All in all they were all very comfortable but they were all still wearing their boots, they're foot just weren't capable of going bare foot like the villagers were.

Sam had been given a pile of clothes that were brighter in colour than what the guys had been given. She'd gone behind one of the hanging fabric panels for a bit of privacy while she changed. She'd been in there a while, long enough for the guys to get changed and, in Jack's case, start to get bored.

"I'm getting there," Sam responded.

"Well hurry it up Carter," Jack instructed, "Sounds like the party is getting started."

"Yes sir," Sam said with a huff.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Sam came out from behind the curtain.

"Woo," Daniel breathed, "You look amazing."

Sam looked down at herself and blushed slightly as she picked at her skirt.

"Don't you think it's a bit… much?" she asked.

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all studied her. The dress was blue, like the one she'd worn on Simarka, and was equally as stunning, but this time Sam seemed a lot more comfortable. The skirt was plain while the bodice was covered in the same embroidery that the guys had on their shirts. The embroidery also travelled down onto the skirt slightly.

"Oh I think blue is definitely your colour," Jack said with a smile as he walked towards his second in command.

Sam ducked her head and her cheeks turned a subtly shade of pink as she blushed at Jack's words. Jack gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head back. "It's not too much," Jack assured her softly, "You look amazing." Sam held his gaze but her cheeks were now aflame.

"Let's get going," Daniel called from the front of the tent.

Jack dropped his hand from Sam's face and offered her his arm. Sam laced her arm through his after a moment's hesitation.

"I mean it," Jack muttered into Sam's ear as they followed Daniel and Teal'c out of the tent, "You look great."

"Thank you," Sam replied in a whisper. There was a few seconds silence before Sam twisted her head and lightly kissed Jack on the cheek. They both froze at the movement and then carried on walking, Sam still blushing prettily while Jack was grinning widely.


	8. It's three in the morning

**Prompt 8 - "It's three in the morning. This better be important."**

It was pitch black in the room, and Jack was sounds asleep all tucked up in bed. He had the double bed to himself and while he felt around for his bed fellow blindly in his sleep, he didn't wake up now that he was suddenly alone.

He saw suddenly brought out of the lovely dream he had been having, it involved long beaches and teeny tiny bikinis, by someone violently shaking his shoulder.

"Wha…" Jack mumbled as he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as he squinted at the clock. "It's three o'clock in the morning," he grumbled, "This better be important."

He felt the mattress dip as someone sat on the edge of the bed and he waited for them to speak, to explain why he had been woken up. When there was no explanation forthcoming however he blindly reached out and turned on his bedside lamp.

Blinking in the sudden bright light he could make out the form of his wife sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's up?" he questioned as he sat up, "Is everything ok Sam?"

Sam turned to look at him and Jack saw that her face was pale and that she seemed to be wincing slightly.

"Sam?" Jack questioned again, "I know you're an early riser but this is taking it a little far."

Sam took a breath and said in a quiet, unsure voice, "I think my waters just broke."


	9. It's pitch black in here

**Prompt 9 - "It's pitch black in here and I can see you're blushing."**

Janet looked around the yard and smiled. Jack had invited pretty much everyone from the base to his house for a barbeque to make the most of the good weather they were having. Everyone needed a break, so they'd jumped at the chance to let their hair down and have a fun time.

Jack had also opened up the invite to family members of the SGC personnel and those that had partners and children had brought them along with them. As such the yard was full of people smiling and laughing and having fun. There were kids running around, chasing each other with water balloons, and Cassie was stood off with a group of teenagers chatting about who knew what.

Jack was running the grill with Sam acting as his assistant and helping him out by keeping him supplied with beer and holding plates for Jack to put the meat on. Daniel and Teal'c were also helping out by running the plates to the table and making sure that everyone had drinks, or at least access to drinks.

Janet smiled and waved to Daniel as he wandered past her, carrying a tray of drinks, moving easily through the crowd of children that were running about around him.

Janet had just moved to give Daniel a hand when there was a shout from the grill. Everyone immediately turned towards the noise and then everyone fell silent.

Sam and Jack were both standing dripping wet, a crowd of children holding water balloons frozen in front of them. Both Sam and Jack had looks of complete shock on their faces while the children all looked mildly terrified.

"I'm really sorry," one of the little boys said in a quiet voice.

Neither Sam nor Jack answered, they just stood dripping. One of the adults started to move through the group, Janet recognised him as the boy's father. "I'm so sorry General, Colonel," he said hurriedly, "My son just got a little carried away. I'm sure he is very sorry."

The boy stood and nodded vigorously.

Sam and Jack remained quietly and then suddenly they burst out laughing. Everyone else stood in shocked silence before they too started laughing along with the dripping pair.

Jack reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's ok kiddo," he said, kneeling slightly so that he was the same height as the boy, "It was an accident, we both know you were just having fun."

Sam nodded. "You just need to work on your aim a little," she suggested softly.

Jack then rose back up to his full height. He ruffled his own hair, throwing water everywhere.

"Hey," Sam said, taking a step back, "That's cold sir."

Jack looked her up and down. "You're already soaked Carter; I doubt a little more water is going to hurt."

Sam scowled at him and then grabbed a water balloon that had been abandoned on the floor. She weighed it in her hand and then grinned wickedly at Jack.

"Don't even think about it Carter," Jack said, slowly beginning to back away from Sam, "I mean it, don't you dare."

Janet didn't know if it was alcohol, too much sun, a total leaving of her senses, or a mixture of all three, but Sam threw the balloon at Jack, hitting hi, square in the chest.

Everyone had begun to talk again but now they fell silent once more, staring in shock at Sam and Jack. They knew that the pair had a unique relationship but this was taking it a little far. They all stood waiting to see what would happen. They all knew that Jack had a temper and that potentially this could get messy quickly.

They were even more shocked when Jack grabbed a balloon from another child and then threw it at Sam. Sam stood spluttering but before she could find another balloon Jack walked over to her and said, "I think that's enough."

Sam nodded and then looked down at herself. Her t-shirt, while not quite see through, wasn't leaving a lot to the imagination of everyone in attendance.

"Can I offer you a change of clothes Carter?" Jack offered, gesturing to the house and offering Sam his arm.

Sam took the offered arm with a smile and the two dripped their way into the house. Janet watched them go and shook her head.

A few hours later everyone was getting ready to leave, Sam and Jack had reappeared about thirty minutes after their exit, Sam now wearing some of Jack's clothes, and the party had continued as if nothing had happened, the only difference now being that the children were no longer allowed water balloons. Janet did notice however that both Sam and Jack seemed to be sharing secretive looks for the rest of the evening and she would have sworn that Sam was blushing.

Janet, Cassie, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all staying at Jack's that night so they helped him tidy up once everyone had left.

Due to the number of people the sleeping arrangements were a little different to those of the normal team nights. Sam and Janet were sharing the spare room that Sam usually had on team nights. Cassie was happily curled up on one sofa while Teal'c was stretched out on the other. Daniel had drawn the short straw and was sleeping on the floor.

"So," Janet said as she got into bed, "What went on you between you and the General earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, turning the light off and then making her own way to the bed.

"Well what on earth made you think it was wise to throw a balloon at the General?" Janet asked. She felt Sam shrug but choose to press on. "And what was with the looks when you came out of the house after getting changed." She paused for a moment and waited for Sam to speak. When she didn't she continued to speak. "And come to think of it, why did you take so long in the house? Getting changed shouldn't have taken more than ten minutes and yet you were in the house for longer than that."

"Good night Janet," Sam said and Janet felt as she rolled over, putting her back to her.

Janet thought for a moment and then burst out saying, "Samantha Carter, it's pitch black in here and I can see you're blushing."

"Good night Janet," Sam said again, more forcefully this time, but Janet could hear the smile in her voice.

Janet fell silent and then said in a quiet voice, "And about time too."

She heard Sam give a slight huff of laughter and started smiling widely herself. "Definitely time," she muttered to herself.


	10. Biggest decision of their lives

**Prompt 10 - "This is the biggest decision of your lives and you're going to arm wrestle for it?"**

"Seriously guys," Daniel said, "You are kidding right?"

"Not even slightly," Jack assured him as he and Sam cleared the table.

"Teal'c," Daniel said, turning imploringly to the quiet man stood in the corner of the room, "Help me out here. You've got to admit there is something seriously messed up going on here."

"Indeed there is DanielJackson," Teal'c said with a nod.

Daniel turned triumphantly back to face Sam and Jack but Teal'c continued to speak, stopping him in his tracks. "However, if this is what they deem necessary for this to move forward then who are we to stand in their way."

Daniel stood dumbfounded for a moment, processing what had just been said, before throwing his arms up in the air. "Fine," he exclaimed, "Do whatever you want. I should have known better than trying to talk any sort of sense into you Jack." He looked at Sam. "You I expected better of however Sam."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him in response. "Oh yeah," Daniel muttered, "You've definitely been spending far too much time with Jack."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jack said with a smirk.

Daniel just shook his head and flopped onto one of the seats around the table. He stayed quiet as Sam and Jack also sat down, sitting opposite each other. As they took hold of each other's hand however he spoke again.

"I just can't believe it. This is the biggest decision of your lives and you're going to arm wrestle for it?"

Jack and Sam both laughed. "I thought it was rather fitting actually," Jack said as he and Sam sized each other up, "After all, this has been brewing since our first meeting."

"Besides," Sam continued, "The answer is already a forgone conclusion. All this is going to tell us is if the General is still able to keep up."

Daniel just shook his head again and then sat back to watch as Teal'c took a seat in one of the remaining chairs.

"Ready?" Jack asked Sam.

"Yeah sure you betcha," Sam replied with a beaming smile.

"So," Jack said as they started to wrestle, testing each other, "What do you say?"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily," Sam said with a shake of her head, "You've got to ask properly."

"There's nothing proper about this," Daniel muttered under his breath.

Both Sam and Jack ignored him. "Fine," Jack said with a sigh, although the attempt at exasperation was ruined by the massive smile on his face. "Samantha Carter, will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe and marry this silly old man?"

Sam beamed back at him. "Depends on if you can beat me or not," she teased.

**And that's the end, hope you liked it. **


End file.
